Program Description: The long-term objective of this application is to foster the development of clinician-investigators in neuroscience. The goal of the research education program proposed here is to allow selected trainees in Neurology and Neurosurgery at Emory, during residency and fellowship training, to acquire the necessary research skills and background to enable them to be competitive for mentored career development awards and thus catalyze the continuity of the neuroscience clinician-investigator species. To this end, the specific aim of this application is to provide an outstanding research education experience to one Neurology and one Neurosurgery resident each year, to be complemented by a continuation of the participants'research education during subsequent fellowship training. A key component of the research education will be mentored laboratory or clinical research under the supervision of an experienced mentor. The participants in the present program will also have the benefit of a mentor team comprising 1-2 members in addition to the primary mentor, and their development will be closely monitored by the PIs with the help of an Executive Committee. The participants in the present program will also be able to take advantage of additional educational resources, including courses in research design and analysis, grant-writing and research ethics. Public Health Relevance: The aim of this application is to provide an outstanding research education experience to one Neurology and one Neurosurgery resident each year, to be complemented by a continuation of the participants'research education during subsequent fellowship training.